digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angemon
Angemon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is the Champion form of Patamon, a Digimon with six shining wings and pure white clothes. He relentlessly attacks his enemy until he has completely deleted his foe. He and Angewomon are partners and they compliment each other's powers very well. He is one of the stronger Champion-level Digimon in existence, being able to defeat even Ultimate/Perfect level Digimon. In Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, he is voiced by Dave Mallow(US) & Miwa Matsumoto (Japan). Digivolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Poyomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Tokomon * Rookie (Child) - Patamon * Champion (Adult) - Angemon * Ultimate (Perfect) - MagnaAngemon * Mega (Ultimate) - Seraphimon Special * DNA Digivolution - Shakkoumon (+ Ankylomon) Abilities He wields the Angel Rod. Attacks * Hand of Fate (Heaven's Knuckle): Fires sacred energy from his fist. * Angel Rod/Angel Staff (Holy Rod): Strikes with his staff. * God Typhoon: Spins his staff, creating a glowing wave of energy. Appearances First Season (Digimon Adventure) In the final fight with Devimon, T.K. was in desperate need of help. After neutralizing the other six DigiDestined and their partner Digimon, Devimon advanced on T.K. and Patamon with the initiative to kill them first. Patamon Digivolved to Angemon and, in a final attempt to defeat Devimon, he was donated power by the other Digimon. He finished off Devimon by sacrificing himself with a few last words to his partner...who was immensely saddened by what he would almost immediately discover was only a short-lived loss. He was reborn as an Digi-Egg and gradually became Patamon again. He only resumed the ability to become Angemon again when WereGarurumon was losing to Myotismon. After this time, Angemon was able to go into battle when needed, having adjusted to the power. His primary attack, Hand of Fate, was so powerful that Myotismon was unable to dissipate it (he was able to dissipate the attacks of the other Ultimate-level Digimon). He helped in the fight against Myotismon and VenomMyotismon & then against the Dark Masters. Angemon reached his Ultimate Level, MagnaAngemon, when protecting T.K. & Kari from Piedmon. Second Season (Digimon 02) Three years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Patamon was reunited with T.K. but the Emperor's Control Spires made him unable to Digivolve to Angemon when in their presence, even though Patamon managed to Digivolve to him once. But when BlackWarGreymon went on a rampage, Angemon became a much needed ally when he & Ankylomon DNA Digivolved to form Shakkoumon. Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Angemon and Angewomon appeared to fight Kokomon in the form of Cherubimon. Later on, Angemon and Angewomon Digivolved to their Mega forms of Seraphimon and Magnadramon to release the Golden Digi-Eggs. Revenge of Diaboromon Angemon and Angewomon appeared to help Omnimon fight Diaboromon. The angels pinned him down as Omnimon impaled Diaboromon way before he appeared in the Real World as Armageddemon. Digimon Frontier * Voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan). Dave Mallow reprises his role of Angemon. A servant of Ophanimon, Angemon was charged with the task of protecting Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo when they wanted to remain in the Digital World after the selection of the DigiDestined. When the heroes met him at Steel Town, they were being harassed by Saggitarimon, who was demanding that they hand over their possessions. Angemon revealed his mission to the gang: to understand why the four were in the Digital World as he was unable to convince them that it was safer for them to leave. After Angemon and the Legendary Warriors defeated Saggitarimon and his Centarumon buddies, the Royal Knights arrived. Angemon was killed off by Dynasmon, who took his Fractal Code. V-Tamer An Angemon was among the fallen Digimon that were killed by Neo Saiba. Another one loyal to Lord Holy Angemon was punched by a large Devidramon during Neo Saiba's invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle. Digimon Next An Angemon was seen fighting a Devimon at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family fi:Angemon